Could this work?
by decentenough
Summary: formerly "It's Too Late"  Emma Watson and Tom Felton has unresolved feelings for each other. What happens when a co-star of Emma enters the picture and ignites Tom's jealousy?
1. Wasn't she always the lie?

**Title: **It's too late

**Rating: **T for the story plot.

**Summary: **"My 12-year old self, absolutely, but my 21-year-old self, no." Those were the words Emma answered when asked if she'd like to kiss me. I looked at her briefly and then faked a smile. I couldn't do anything. My girlfriend was there, and when she sees my depressed reaction, she'll get furious.

* * *

><p>After the interview, Tom caught up with Emma at the parking lot. He sent his girlfriend home immediately after the press conference, lying that they will have a post-Deathly Hallows premiere party exclusive for the Harry Potter cast only. Jade, being slightly naive, agreed to go home. That left Tom with on thing and on thing only to do: Emma.<p>

"Emma!" I shouted while running as Emma was slowly walking to her car. She stopped when she saw me. She looked great as always, with that V-Neck shirt and jeans she put on after the press conference. I always loved her like that. Simple yet elegant, just as she is.

"Tom. What are you doing here? Where's Jade?" She asked, trying to look behind my back to check if Jade was there. Her hair was pinned with a hair pin in the front, and her make-up has been removed with only her lip gloss left. She looks at me, but then looks somewhere else.

"I uh- I sent her home. I wanted to talk to you alone. You know how she is when she sees us….._together._" Emphasis on 'together'. Emma's a smart girl. She'll get what I mean.

"Right. Well, what do you want to talk about?" I inwardly sighed. Why is she making it difficult for me?

"You know what I wanna talk to you about. Why did you tell the press that? Why did you have to lie?"

She scoffs. "You think I lied? No lies were said on that interview. All of what I said were true." She said calmly.

"Come on, Emma. It was pretty obvious you lied. You even used Jade as an excuse to not answer truthfully. " I folded my arms over my chest, like what I always do when I know I'm right. She put on the 'winning smirk'.

"Wasn't she always _the _excuse? All those…., all those times when you said you're in love with her? How about that time when I confessed to the whole world that I like you? People asked your opinion on it, right? You gave me a compliment, but then you told them you're too in love with her. That was a lie, wasn't it? Oh and, that recent thing about the MTV Awards? How can you say that you didn't know _I_ was going to present the clip when we're the only Harry Potter cast present on that event? It was going to be either me or you. There was also that time where you went off with your girlfriend while I was about to present the clip. Do you think how much I was distracted?" She was crying now. I wanted to hug her, but I know that I couldn't anymore, so we just stood there, staring at each other. She was wiping her tears furiously.

Emma waited for me to say something, but when she realized I couldn't, she started to walk towards her car again. But before she could fully walk away from me, I grabbed her arms and spun her around. Her eyes were red, and her tears are still flowing.

"Look, Emma. I didn't want this. I _loved_ her. But I don't anymore. That small thing that I felt for her was pure infatuation. I was just scared of what the public will think of me once I break up with her and then move on to you. That thing about the MTV Awards? I had to do that, or else other will notice that there _is_ something going on between us and they would suspect. It's not only bad for me. It's also bad for you. I don't want to ruin your reputation by telling I'm in love with you while I have a girlfriend. I'm sorry, Emma. I love you. I hope you forgive me."

I almost whispered the last part. She stopped crying now, which I took as a good sign. But then she broke free of my grasp and spoke the words I'd never want to hear.

"Too late, Tom. You've hurt me enough already. I love you, and I'm sorry too, but you're already too late."

She went inside her car and drove almost immediately. I was left there, holding on to the only positive thing she said. _I love you_. It was all too late. We wouldn't have our second chance. I wiped the tear that left my eye and called Jason, the only person who know's my past relationship and what I still feel for her.

"It's too late."


	2. Don't call me Char

Thank you for all the reviews! The constructive criticism of the anonymous reviewer is highly appreciated. It would not stop me though, from continuing this story! Here you go guys! Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

><p>-Emma.<p>

After that encounter with Tom, I find myself wondering if what I did was the right thing. I rejected the man that I love. He was already there, confessing his mutual love with me. I've been waiting for it all these years. And yet I rejected him. Was what I did revenge? Revenge for what he made me feel all those years? No. It was merely the truth. That I love him, but he's already too late.

"Em." I turned around to see Rupert's gleeful face in front of me. It was the After-Party for the New York premiere of Deathly Hallows. Everything was smooth-sailing. I could not ever believe that we're down to the last movie already. I'll miss everyone.

"Hey Rupert!" I hugged him while trying to steady my glass of white wine. He hugged me back and lifted me off the ground. I stiffled giggles.

"Put me down you redhead!" I laughed. Rupert put me down and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"How's it going, Em?" He got a glass of champagne from a walking waiter. He leaned back at the bar's table.

I sighed. "It's all is the last movie that we're going to be presenting together. I'm gonna miss this." I said, while motioning my hads to form a circle, pertaining to the crowd.

"I'm positive you're just going to miss one person." Rupert chuckled. I smacked him on the shoulders with my free hand.

"I would not miss Tom." I scoffed.

"Hey. I didn't mention any name." He defended. He was right, though. He did not mention any name. Why did I say _his_ name? _Your choice is right, Em._ I reminded myself.

"You were implying to Tom, mister." I cross my arms in front of my chest.

"I was not. You were just merely thinking of him." Rupert said knowingly. "Admit it, Em. You're still in love with him."

I stood silent since then, only holding a glass of white wine on my right hand. Rupert left to mingle with the others. I was too tired to walk around in heels, so I just stood there at the bar waiting for someone to approach me. Few of them did, including Tom.

"Hey, Em." I looked up to see him standing beside me, drinking a red wine. "You seem awfully silent tonight." He inquired with a worried expression.

"I needed space." I looked at him but when I realized that what I said was greatly cliched, I quickly said, "I-I mean, I need some space because I'm kind of tired with all these premieres and such." I faked a smile to make it a little convincing.

"Right." He said, completely not convinced.

"How's it going?" I asked, so as to ease the tension budding between us.

"Everything's good. I'm currently designing the new house that I bought in California. It's gonna be my house and-and...Jade's." He said the last word almost inaudibly. He wasn't looking at me anymore.

"I see." I nodded. It was his turn to ask me how's it going.

"Good as well. I'm planning to try to study into a University again." He smiled at that. I knew that he'd always thought of me as that sweet, funny, and smart girl. He was one of the few people who bought me a pre-college present. He was that happy for me.

"That's great. You know I felt sad when you dropped out of Brown."

"I had to. That daft rumor isn't going to do Brown any good." I took a sip of my wine, shocked at my choice of words.

"It didn't do you good either." His voice was soft, and I had the feeling that he wasn't talking about Brown anymore.

Before I could respond, his phone rang. He sighed at the caller's ID.

"Do you mind if I take this?" He asked me. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Of course not." I smiled and ushered for him to answer. Tom nodded and took a few steps in front of me, probably making sure that I was out of earshot.

I took a look at my phone and saw that Logan left me a text. I opened it. It says;

"Hey Em! Heard dat u're in NY today for ur HP premiere.

Do u mind if I pick u up tom at bfast?

I'll pick u up before 9 at ur hotel. What do u think?

I wud want to discuss something wid u. Pls. Reply."

I had to smile at this. I wonder what Logan wants to discuss with me. Probably something that's related to Perks?

Instead of texting back, I called him.

"Emma?" He answered.

"Hey, Logan. I just read your text and I wanted to say that I'll be more than happy if you pick me up tomorrow before 9." He laughed at what I said.

"Okay, dear Emma. I'll pick you up before 9. Where's your hotel?"

"Radisson Lexington in downtown Manhattan." I answered.

"See you then. Bye!"

"Bye, Logan." I chuckled and I also hear him chuckle before hanging up.

When I turn around, Tom was there. I know that something's bothering him.

"Tom? Are you alright?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged at my touch so I put down my hand.

"Are you dating Logan?" He wasn't looking at me when he said this.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, my voice getting a little higher.

"I heard he's going to pick you up. Are you dating him?" He kept his cool composture.

"Was that a rhetorical question? 'Cause I'm not going to answer that." I started to walk away. He must've followed me because in a few seconds he was right beside me saying sorry.

"I am so sorry, Emma. My heart was doing all the talking. I wasn't able to control it. I'm so sorry, Char." His use of my second name froze me to where I was standing. It was his nickname for me. Only he called me that. He told me that so many people called me Em that's why he decided to call me Char for a change.

"Don't call em Char." I told him, not even bothering to look back.

This time, when I walked away, he didn't follow. Calling me Char was like a deal of the two of us. If I don't allow him to call me that anymore, then he must've done something major. And what he did was major. He had no right over my love life! It's mine and sadly (for him) he isn't a part of it.

* * *

><p>What do you think of me entering Logan Lerman in the picture? <strong>Review guys!<strong>

Oh and about that "Char" thing, I got the concept of it on tumblr. It was a head canon. I don't really know if it's real.

_**xx. parisdudette.**_


End file.
